minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MCSM:New Edition S3 Episode 10
Gatteline:Time to go to the red dimension Jeff:Lets do this Gatteline:Wait! We need the materials to go back into universal network Jeff:Luckily, We still have some Gatteline:Lets build it then Jeff:Okay Gatteline and Jeff builds the portal Gatteline:Lets do this Jeff:Okay Jason:I can't wait to get this sacred 'The source of best' Sam:Me too,Jason Ralph:Lets jump in! Woohoo Sam:Ralph as always he is dumb Gatteline:Guys jump in After everyone comes in Gatteline:I kinda forgot this looked so weird like we are standing in the void Jason:I know Jeff:You must know these are clear glasses that can't be seen Jason:Interesting,Jeff Gatteline:Lets find this red portal Jason:Okay Ralph:Found it! Sam:Good job,Bro Ralph:Thanks,Brother Jason:Uhh can you stop talking about personal relationships Gatteline:Yeah,yeah come on let's go in Jason:Okay After going in Gatteline:Whoa Sam:Seems like no one lives here Ralph:Mysterious Place Jason:Okay Jeff:The sacred The source of best must be here *Unknown Person*:Well,We heard everything Jeff:What are you guys? *Unknown person*:You don't wanna know,just give the source of best to us *Unknown Person*:Yeah you should Gatteline:What are your guys names and What is your group name? Jessie:Fine,My name is Jessie and I am the member of Catherine's gang Jessica:Me too Gatteline:Wait,that psycho woman is your leader? Jessica:What did you say? Jessie:Yeah,what did you say? Gatteline:She is psycho Jessie:How dare you call our queen psycho! Jessica:Yeah Gatteline:You are only two! What are you gonna do To us? Jessie:Uh Jessica? Call the army Jessica:Army! Come arrest them! Gatteline:Guys! Run away! Guard:They are running! Jessica:There is another group of them on front! Don't worry they will get caught Gatteline:Oh No! Nooo Sam:Uh Jason:*Poisons one guard* *whispers* guys don't tell them I killed one guard and I am sneaking by wearing it's uniform I will pretend to die so Guards will get attention Guard:Oh No! He is hurt take him to hospital Gatteline:*gets his arm away from Guard* and gets in the mountain Jason:*Poisons all guards that were taking him away* Jessica:What is going on? How guards didn't take them away yet and some died? Jason:*Comes from behind and poisons many guards* and passed the poison bottle to Gatteline* Gatteline:*Poisons Jessica and Jessie* Guards:What is going on? Jason:*comes from behind and poisons all guards* Gatteline:Good job Ralph:Smart thinking Jason Jason:Thanks Jeff:Nice! Sam:Good job! Thanks for saving my brother first Jason:No problem guys Gatteline:Okay,now this is over with! Lets go get the Source Of best Jason:Right Jeff:Umm what do we do now? Gatteline:We should find a civilization and see if they know anything about it Sam:I found a civilization Gatteline:Cool Jason:I'll or talk to his person *Unknown Person*:Hello,How may I help you Gatteline:Where is the source of best *Unknown Person*:I suggest you don't go get it Sam:Why *Unknown Person*:Because the Jessica and Jessie will kill you Gatteline:We have killed them *Unknown Person*:Really Gatteline:We poisoned their guards and Them to Death *Unknown Persn*:Okay,Can I join your gang? Gatteline:Sure,just tell us your name Anthony:My name is Anthony and I'll guide you where it is Gatteline:Okay,We're right behind you Anthony:Just tell me one thng:Where are you from Gatteline:We are from a different universe Anthony:Really? Thats cool can you take me to your home Gatteline:Okay Anthony:Lets keep going Af The end Anthony:We are almost here Sam:Okay Anthony:We are here in this temple here is the sacred 'The source of best Gatteline:Guess we have to find a way to open this door Anthony:You go look around I'll see what I can find in this drawer Gatteline looks around and finds a lever Gatteline:Found a lever guys! Jeff:Place it on door! Gatteline:Okay,here it is Jeff:This looks amazing Anthony:Hahahaha,You just got fooled it is mine now Gatteline:No its not Anthony:Time for you to die Jeff comes from behind and stabs him and picks him up and lock him in a room Anthony:No! You locked me in Gattteline:You tried to kill us! You will stay there forever now Anthony:Okay... Gatteline:Guys let's build the portal and go back into our inverse Jeff:I'll build the portal Gatteline:Okay After building Gatteline:Jump in! Jeff:Okay After jumping in Gatteline:Lets go in our universe from the black portal Jeff:Okay After going Gatteline:We got the treasure! I can't believe it Jeff:I guess our adventure is over End of season 3